


A Request

by BetweenPaperPages



Series: Truth in Music [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Music, Once Upon A Time, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenPaperPages/pseuds/BetweenPaperPages
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post by ActualModelhttps://tinyurl.com/n4u2cvp





	A Request

Belle had a secret. 

A secret of her own that she didn’t have any plans in sharing. 

With the chill of spring finally fading away, giving in to the heat of summer, there was finally a chance to use the balcony of her new apartment. It was a small space attached to her one-bedroom rental, still having the door open made all the difference, seemingly doubling the living space.

On the concrete deck lining the rails where several flower pots. While it wasn’t a garden persay, it was enough for her. Roses sat in one corner while a dwarf lemon tree — nicknamed Leroy — sat on the other, bright yellow fruit ripening in the sun light. 

A bookshelf, not more than two feet tall, was nestled in the third corner of the patio, a basket of gardening tools sitting on the lower shelf while the upper sat a couple framed photos. The space had just enough room left over for Belle to squeeze a bistro chair in to create a reading nook. 

It was her favorite spot in the small living space, although; it wasn’t because of the set up. 

Each night, at precisely eight o’clock, piano music began to play from her neighbor’s window two balconies down. 

At first she had thought it was just a radio set playing, however; on a night she was returning home late from the library a glance inside gave her the real source of the music. 

In the window sat a piano with a desk lamp sitting on the top shining light onto the black and white keys. A smile bloomed across her lips at the sight, the knowledge that she was living next to a musician sending a thrill through her. 

The light shifted in the space as a silhouette placed a new book of music on the piano stand, flipping pages open, and settled at the instrument. 

Since Belle had only been living in the building for two months, there hadn’t been a chance to meet her neighbors. She knew she shouldn’t be spying on them but after listening to their music for three weeks her curiosity got the best of her. 

Shoulder length brown hair, hints of silver at the temples, was flicked backwards to reveal a very familiar face as the first chord of music sprung to life. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night had been three weeks ago and ever since she made sure to be home by eight to enjoy the performance; it was like her own private concert. Most nights the music playing was classical composers with the odd lullaby thrown into the mix. They only played for an hour each night, however; it was a highlight to her day. 

Belle sat in her reading nook on the balcony, her current novel splayed out across her lap, although, her eyes had wandered from the pages some time ago. A soft smile crossed her lips as her neighbor completed their song on the piano, the ending notes lingering on the evening air. 

The heat of summer hung around her like a warm blanket, holding her in the moment and stretched it endlessly, a mesmerizing spell to get lost in. 

Until it did end. 

Belle bit her lip snapping her book shut, standing and striding inside to her writing desk. The idea she had was silly, if anything, it would probably go unnoticed but it was good as done in her mind. 

Setting her book aside she picked up a note card to scribble a quick message down and took off to the hall, counting down the doors to the apartment that matched the balcony outside. Belle paused as she reached her neighbor’s door, it looked just as the others in the corridor yet it felt completely different knowing at least one hint of what was inside. 

Quickly as she could she slipped the note card under the door, knocked twice and turned around, darting back into her own apartment. 

Belle picked up her discarded novel returning to the patio, her eyes finding where she left off as she noticed the lack of music playing. 

Her teeth caught her lower lip as her thoughts started to turn. Had she knocked on the right door? She stood, leaning against the railing to steal a glance down the row of balconies, finding nothing had changed. The neighbor’s patio sat as still and empty as it always had. Or did she offend them with what she had done? She knew that artists could be temperamental but she couldn’t imagine that — 

The first chord of music stopped her short. The soft gentle melody eased the few ill thoughts she had about her actions, her ears picking up on the emotions the music carried with its harmony. 

It wasn’t a long piece in comparison to what her neighbor typically performed yet when the last notes faded off she couldn’t prevent herself from applauding the performance. 

Maybe she could make another request of her secret musician sometime.


End file.
